


Sleep Tight

by orphan_account



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, M/M, cute nicknames, cute stuff at the end i promise, i miss zhengkun also, its late and i miss nine percent, zhengkun tingz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:40:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22949479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Zhengting is tired of waiting around for Xukun to come home from work.
Relationships: Cai Xukun/Zhu Zhengting | Jung Jung
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	Sleep Tight

**Author's Note:**

> not edited :)) its 12am pls forgive me

Zhengting stares blankly at the ticking clock hanging on the wall. He’s been sitting around for two hours waiting for Xukun to get home. It’s been like this for the past two weeks. 

On some days, Xukun gets home earlier, but on most days, he doesn’t come home at all and Zhengting sleeps by himself. Xukun is always sure to call him though, saying that he’s ‘too busy with work.’ Zhengting believes him...for the most part.

As Zhengting’s eyes land on his phone that is empty with no notifications, he hears the front door open. He suddenly perks up just as he hears footsteps coming down the hall followed with a, “Zhengting?” When the owner of the voice appears in the doorway with a soft smile, Zhengting finds himself looking away. He pushes himself off the chair, still not making eye contact with Xukun. 

“I made you some fried rice. It’s in the fridge, just heat it up.” He tells Xukun plainly before trying to exit the kitchen. 

He doesn’t succeed though as Xukun grabs ahold of his wrist, forcing him to turn around and face the man he hasn’t seen at all in days. 

“What’s wrong, Zhengting?” Xukun asks, furrowing his eyebrows in concern. 

“Let go,” Zhengting commands. 

“No,” 

Zhengting huffs as he tries to twist his arm away from Xukun’s tight grip. “Cai Xukun, I told you to let go.” 

“What’s the matter with you, Zhengting?” 

Zhengting stills and looks Xukun in the eye. He feels a lump forming in his throat as his eyes begin to well up with tears. “Let. Go.” 

Xukun doesn’t let go. Instead, he brings his other hand up to caress Zhengting’s cheek. “Sweetheart,” He whispers. “What’s wrong?” 

A teardrop escapes from Zhengting’s eye as another one follows. Soon, he starts crying softly with Xukun desperately trying to wipe away his tears with his thumbs. Zhengting is now sobbing and stands there like an idiot while Xukun pulls him into his arms. Zhengting hesitates but wraps his arms tightly around Xukun’s waist as he sobs into his shoulder. 

“Zhengting, just tell me what’s wrong.” Xukun pleads softly. 

“It’s you,” Zhengting chokes out. “You’re never h-home.” 

At this, Xukun just tightens his hold on Zhengting. “Sweetheart, I’m just busy with work. I promise I’ll be home more often from now on.” 

“That’s what you said last time,” 

Xukun pulls away from the embrace slowly only to softly caress Zhengting’s cheeks again. “I promise this time. Mark my words.” 

He brings Zhengting in for a soft kiss on the lips before kissing his forehead. “I love you,” 

Zhengting cracks a small smile. “I love you too,” 

“C’mon, let’s go to sleep now.” 

After so long, Zhengting finally falls asleep peacefully with a pair of arms wrapped around him.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading <3


End file.
